


Who Am I Today?

by Deanangst



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a friend that understands.</p><p>First posted 5/9/05 to ATeamSB <br/>Challenge response: First and Last (First line and last line had to be the same.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I Today?

Who Am I Today? 

By: Deanangst (Blairtime)   
First posted 5/9/05 to ATeamSB   
Challenge response: First and Last (First line and last line had to be the same.)   
Warning: None unless you count that it's not beta'd and this is my first A-team Fic. Let me know what you think. Thanks Deanangst (AKA Blairtime) 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just want to show my love for the guys. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Who am I today?" Murdock pondered this as he dug through the costumes in is dresser drawer. 

Such a strange question to ask yourself, but HM Murdock found himself wondering that very thing more often than not. Today was the anniversary of the teams liberation from a POW camp, and the memories were closer to to the surface than normal. This made the morning session with Dr. Richter rougher than normal. Dr. Richter had explained that the fantasies were just a way of dealing with the PTS disorder. 

Over the years Murdock found that although he still relied heavily on his fantasies, he no longer lost chunks of time. He was now the one in control, well most of the time. It was just that sometimes, like today, the purple wobblies started wobbling a little to much and he found it easier to just be someone else for a while. After all there was no problem, or foe, The Range Rider couldn't overcome. Placing the cowboy hat on his head, and strapping his six shooter at his side, Murdock prepared to face the day. The problem was today it wasn't working... something was wrong, something was missing, he needed...He needed...a faithful companion to keep the wobblies in check. 

The question was who that companion should be... Buckaroo BA...no BA didn't like to play cowboys and Murdock needed someone that understood him... he needed Faceyman. The ex-gunslinger for hire. Together they could out wit the bandits that were holding him prisoner and escape into the desert. His mind made up, Murdock dialed the number Face had given him days before. 

 

* * * * *   
Tempelton Peck A.K.A. Faceman lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Sleep hadn't come easily for him the night before for reasons he was trying hard to forget. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut he tried to erase the thoughts from his head, but it wasn't working no matter how hard he tried they would always be there waiting for him when he was alone. 

The ringing of his phone was a welcome distraction. Glancing at the clock he noted that it was almost nine. Grabbing the receiver as if it were a lifeline, he cleared his throat, and in his most business like voice answered... "Tropical 'Temp'tations how can I help you?" This his latest in a long list of cons. 

Murdock smiled, sometimes he wondered if Face realized how much alike they were. He had his fantasies, Face had his cons. "Howdy pard'ner... I need to book a ticket on the first train out'a Dodge." Murdock said in his best western drawl. 

Face sighed in relief. He wouldn't have to give his spiel so early in the morning. "I think I have just the thing.... a 10:00 am express" Face stated as he sat up and rubbed his face. 

"I'll be waitn' at the station." 

After placing the phone back on the hook Face walked to his closet and open the double french doors. Glancing over the multitude of suits, sweaters, jeans, and polos he found himself wondering..."Who am I today?" 

FINI


End file.
